


Cassidy

by asexualjuliet



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Cassidy is a sweetheart okay, F/M, a fucking relic, edit: FUCK I didn’t see that coming, holy shit, i cannot stress enough: written BEFORE i watched 2.22, this is a time capsule, written before i watched 2.22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: On principle, Mac hates the 09ers.They’re rude and entitled and annoying, and Mac doesn’t care that she was supposed to be one. She still hates them.Cassidy’s not like that, though.
Relationships: Cassidy "Beaver" Casablancas/Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Cassidy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I know something happens with Cassidy later on in season 2 but I only just finished 2.13 so I don’t know what it is... please please please don’t mention it in the comments
> 
> Set somewhere between 2.13 and 2.17
> 
> I just think Cassidy and Mac are super cute okay.
> 
> EDIT: holy fucking SHIT **if you haven’t finished season 2 don’t read this author’s note** but holy SHIT CASSIDY FUCKING CASABLANCAS I CANNOT BELIEVE —  
> deadass i had such a huge crush on him but i finished season 2 an hour ago and holy shit. holy fuck. oh my god. i’m in emotional distress. holy fucking shit. his name is cassidy.  
> obviously i don’t condone his actions and no longer think he’s sweet, and i no longer like him with mac (side note: holy FUCK @ how they ended) but i’m not gonna take this fic down or anything because it was cute when I wrote it and they were cute for a while. anyway, guys, holy fuck.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

On principle, Mac hates the 09ers. 

They’re rude and entitled and annoying, and Mac doesn’t care that she was supposed to be one. She still hates them. 

Cassidy’s not like that, though. 

He’s quiet. He thinks before he speaks, and when he does, he’s got some smart things to say.

He’s nervous. She can feel his hand trembling when he goes to hold hers for the first time, and even though his hand is sweaty in hers, she holds it tight for the rest of the night. 

He’s smart. While his asshole of a brother was off blowing his trust fund on GHB and God knows what else, Cassidy was building a company. He’s only a junior, but Mac thinks he’ll definitely be in the running for the Kane Scholarship by the time next year rolls around. 

He’s sensitive. She can see the hurt in his eyes whenever Dick makes some asshole comment, whenever he mentions his dad. She can see the way he winces when someone calls him “Beaver.”

He’s sweet. The first time he meets her, he blushingly tells her that her hair looks pretty. He tells her how smart she is basically every fifteen minutes when she’s showing him something on the computer. They go to the fair and he spends twenty minutes winning her a pink stuffed monkey. 

(He’s not great at carnival games, but the fact that he tried so hard makes her heart melt).

At first glance, Cassidy’s an 09er. But once she gets to know him, she sees that it’s only in name. He’s barely an 09er. Hell, from what he tells her, he’s barely a Casablancas. He’s the second son, smarter but more sensitive, and somehow that makes him less in the eyes of his father. 

She wants him to know that he’s not. He’s more, he’s so much more than Dick will ever be. He’s quiet and nervous and smart and sensitive and sweet, and none of those are bad things. 

Those are the things that make her fall in love with him. She’d rather be with a guy like him than a guy like his brother, but she knows he can’t see why. 

“I love you,” she tells him one day, when he pulls into her driveway.

He looks like a deer in the headlights when she says it. Big, wide eyes, in disbelief that any girl would ever say that to him. 

“I love you, too,” he says after a second, with a sweet little smile and a blush across his cheeks. 

She gives him a kiss before slipping out of the car. She turns back when she reaches the front door to see Cassidy’s goofy smile, his face utterly red as he waves goodbye. 

Yeah. He’s definitely not like the rest of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
